A New Beginnig
by Count.Applesauce
Summary: Breaking Dawn...my verison. Sorry I suck at summaries.


This story begins straightly after Eclipse, this is my version of Breaking Dawn, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters if you I wouldn't be on here.

Chapter One: breaking ties

I fiddled with my ring in the darkness watching the stones catch fire with the Volvo's stereo lights. I could feel myself break out in a cold sweat, my palms were clammy and I could feel myself twitching nervously. I bit my lip replaying all the different scenarios in my head on what I was going to tell Charlie, and Renee…and so far the scenarios weren't looking in my favor. But I had to do this; I had to fix what I had caused. It was dreadful of me to hurt them both and again I felt like Cathy out of Wuthering Heights, I felt…selfish. And I was pretty sure about that feeling- I was selfish. It was stupid of me to think I could had have both, make them live in perfect harmony just so I could be happy and not feel any pain. The thing that bothers me most is that they would probably live that way to, even if they where miserable, just to see me happy and I hated it- it made me sick.

It was dark when we reached Charlie's house…and of course raining.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward turned off the engine and now we where just sitting in the Volvo preparing ourselves or more like Edward to be shot at.

"It's now or never" I reached for the door handle but Edward was faster and opened the door for me, I tried to smile but on my face it felt more like a grimace.

"Bella…"

"No" I cut him off, "We both need this."

He sighed as I walked to the door stumbling along the way. "Bella," he grabbed my shoulders turning me so I was facing him, "are you sure…" I smiled up at him and nodded this is what I really wanted. I turned toward the door with Edward close behind and walked inside, I was greeted by the never-ending scene of Charlie watching yet another baseball game.

"Yeah Bells" Charlie quickly glanced my way only to see Edward, his eyes narrowed, "Hello Edward."

"Hello Chief Swan" His voice was so polite, more than Charlie deserved. Charlie looked from me to Edward then turned his attention back to the game.

I made my way into the kitchen, Edward only two steps behind, and started to make dinner…it looked like we were having fish…again.

We all sat at the table, even Edward, was eating fish. Charlie glared at Edward continuously, I could feel my anger rising couldn't he just cut it out?

"Dad" I said eyeing him murderously, Charlie quickly looked away from Edward to glare at me.

"What Bella?" His tone was ice cold as well as his expression, and frankly I was scared, he had never spoken to me like that before. I glance at Edward only to stare at his glorious face twisted in mock and surprise. And truly I was terrified.

"Edward asked me to marry him" I squeaked, oh no did I really just blurt that out?

Charlie shut his eyes and his face went purple, his nostrils flared and it looked like he was restraining himself from hitting something. I could feel Edward pushing his chair closer to mine protectively; he grabbed my hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

"Well," Charlie crowed, "I should had known this was coming." I glanced at Edward but he was staring contently at Charlie and was that a fraction of anger I just saw flash in his eyes?

"I thought you were smarter than that Bella" Charlie began, pushing leaves of lettuce around with his fork. My face turned hot and my stable composer was weakling, I could feel my rage increasing- thrashing inside my chest, begging me to unleash its wrath. Edward shot me a look and started rubbing smoothing circles on the back of my palm. It took me several moments to find my voice.

"I am being smart Charlie" I hissed, my anger was getting the best of me. Charlie raised his eyebrows in astonishment, frankly shocked by my sudden change of attitude.

"You asked me to inform you when ever I was going to leave with Edward, this is your invitation." I said stabbing my piece of fish with my fork, I was really, really livid.

"True," Charlie stated, "but as long as you live under my roof I will never let you marry that boy!" He was yelling now, his volume rising.

"Taken care of" I stated simply, there was no way I was going to back out now.

"You can't be serious," Charlie chuckled, "Where are you going to go? Back with Renee I suppose?" I shot him a glare and straighten by back smiling promptly.

"I'm moving in with Edward." This only seemed to make Charlie more irate.

"Fine leave, see if I care!" Charlie raised, slammed his chair back into the table, knocking over my great grandmothers vase and stalked out the door, only stopping to yell back, "You and Edward had better be gone before the time I get home! And Bella you're not welcomed here anymore!" Two seconds later I heard the door of the cruiser slam and Charlie speeding down the road, red lights flashing.

It felt like hours in a matter of minutes, I could only sit and stare at my untouched fish, my tears silently making streams down my face.

"Bella, Bella" Edwards calming voice broke through my thoughts and only then did I realize that my body was shaking with sobs. He embraced me, running his hands through my ratty hair. "Shhh, shh"

"Edward, I'm so sorry." He looked down at me puzzled, "Why in the world are you saying you're sorry, when ever I caused all of this?"

"No, you didn't it was my choice, I have all the blame here." I quickly composed myself; I couldn't let him see me like this anymore, and he didn't need any more pain because of me.

"At least its better this way." I said trying to smile, "Charlie won't be in danger because of me any more." I stood with the dishes making way to the sink.

"Bella, that was unreasonable." Edward stated helping me wash the dishes.

"I know, but it'll be easier." Edward just stared at me and shook his head heading toward the table where the broken glass was.

"Don't worry about it I'll get it." I quickly made my way over toward the glass being careful not to step on any.

"No, I can handle this Bella now you need to go upstairs and pack-quickly Charlie is on his way." I glance at the clock, could an hour really go by that fast.

I quickly made my way upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my scrape book and my slim amount of winter clothes, along with all my other human items and essentials, and crammed them in my suitcase. Edward was there waiting patently on my bed.

"Okay I'm ready" Edward took my bags from me and began to walk down the stairs I followed after him looking at the house one last time.

And finally we were seated in his Volvo. He glaze at my face, looking for any kind of remorse, his eyes softened and he kissed me just has Charlie's cruiser was pulling in the driveway. Edward speedily broke the kiss and took the wheel and I watched Charlie's small little white house fade away from my sight.

Please Read and Review! Burns are highly welcome…this is my new story guys, I know that I'm hardly even on anymore and I'm sorry it's just that will all honors class…I'm kind of bogged down for the moment. But it'll pick up over holidays and sick days- like today!

Thanks for reading,

C.A.


End file.
